Rubies
by Forever in Your Heart
Summary: 9 times Kiba hurt someone for Ino.


**A.N. Okay so I have all these stories that need to be updated but instead I just keeping pushing out one-shots. Oh well. Alright this is in Kiba's POV.**

_**Rubies**_

_Just Because_

Me and Ino weren't friends. We'd barely spoken, ever. The only reason we were both here was because all the Konoha 12 were hanging out and that just happened to include us. I was drinking a beer at the bar and she was grinding with some random guy and we didn't pay one smidgen of attention to each other.

"Youss arssss a terrrriblle boyfwiends." I looked up from my beer into the insanely bloodshot eyes of some strange guy who was struggling to speak.

"Yousssss shhh shhh shhhoulds lot yousssaaa giwlfwie duuf dat." I stared at him with my eyebrows raised. Now I had plenty of experience with extremely drunk people but this guy made absolutely no sense.

"Excuse me?" I decided to play the polite guy. For now. He leaned toward me or more of fell toward me. His hot sickly breath wafted across my face and filled my nostrils. I gagged on the nauseating scent as he tried to grab my arm in his lax grip

"Blads bboyfwiessy!" He practically shouted in my ear. I stepped away from him but he came forward waving his arms around like a lunatic.

"Gwifwie blancy, blads bloyflesly." He gestured in Ino's direction and I managed to get the jist of his meaning. This crazy drunken bastard was saying I was a bad boyfriend because I was letting my girlfriend Ino dance with other guys. I stared at him for few seconds before letting my fist fly and connect with his face. He hit the floor like a rock and I picked up my beer.

I hit him for many reasons, 1. He was suggesting Ino was a slut, 2. He was saying I was a bad boyfriend and 3. I just wanted to hit him.

_Pissed_

I was hanging with Shino and Naruto (Hinata had insisted we take him along) at a bar. Me and Ino had been dating for about two weeks.

"So Kiba how's life as Ino's boy-toy?"

"Ha ha very funny ass wipe." He smirked and stuck out his tongue at me, I gave him the finger.

"Actually I am surprised you two are still together." Shino's quiet voice was barely heard in the din of the room.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" He turned to look at me with that unfathomable expression on his face.

"Please Kiba. We all know your relationship is purely physical. There isn't any real substance to it." Naruto's eyes widened to the size of plates and my jaw clenched. How dare that smug bastard accuse me of only being with Ino for the sex! And we haven't even had sex yet!

Shino was my best friend but he had crossed the line. And with that I decked my best friend and headed straight to Ino's. I kissed her senseless when I got there and told her straight up that I loved her. My last thought of Shino came seconds before she crushed her lips against mine.

_Up yours Shino._

_Territorial_

We were hanging around the park one night when I went to get her some ice cream at the little cart across the street. When I turned back I found some ass putting the moves on MY girlfriend. All rational thought left my brain as I dropped the ice cream and smacked the guy as hard as I could.

Of course Ino then proceeded to lecture and tell me off because she had it under control. I just snorted because we all know deep down she was pleased.

_Frustration_

Ino had had a bad day. So she was already all huffy and now she was trying to explain something and Naruto just wouldn't shut the fluck up. She was getting so frustrated and it was admittedly really cute. Then she just lost it.

"Will someone just shut him up!"I was all too happy to honour such a request.

Okay so maybe punching him probably wasn't the best idea (Hinata was furious) but I wanted to make Ino happy and yeah, punching Naruto felt really good.

_Defense_

We were at some party when this guy just walked right up to us.

"So who's this guy? Your new flavour of the week? Well when you're done with him come and find me." My blood started to boil and Ino angrily demanded.

"And what the hell do you mean by that?" The guy leered.

"Come on sweetheart, everyone knows you're a little whore." That was all I needed to hear.

"Kiba! Why did you just sock that man?" I grinned.

"I was defending your honour, sweet cheeks." She rolled her eyes but I could see the little smile on her mouth.

_Fury_

We were on some boring ass mission and this total moron had decided it would be a great idea to try and seduce Ino. When that had failed he switched tactics and started hurling every single insult he could think of at her.

Befdore I could react, she had him pinned up against a tree. She was about a millimetre from beating his brains in when she just let go.

"I'm not going to hit you." She turned around and the bastard started to smirk. I spared him one dirty look before I knocked him flat on his ass.

"She might not hit you but I will."

_Outrage_

She came home one night looking about ready to cry and I was instantly by her side.

"What happened and whose ass should I kick?" She looked up and me with wide, tear filled blue eyes and I could feel my gut wrench.

"Some doctor wouldn't let me help him. Apparently my skills aren't good enough. And...and he's right isn't he? Everyone thinks I'm a useless sac of nothing! Oh oh oh." She said as she dissolved into sobs. Alright who was this flucking guy and what gave him the right to tell Ino she wasn't good enough?

"Don't listen to that ass-licking crap head. And don't think stuff like that. You are way better than good enough. That brain dead loser has no idea what he's talking about. You are a strong, talented, smart, beautiful, funny, wonderful, caring, goofy, crazy as hell, sexy kunoichi. I don't know where you get your delusions." She had let out a watery laugh and buried her head in my chest and we had just sat there for a long time until she found her nerve and decided to go complain about it to Sakura.

After that I made my way to hospital and tracked down that dead beat doctor. And then I used my fist to tell him how wrong he was.

_Terror_

It was supposed to be your average mission. And it was. Until we were about halfway home. It was sudden and neither of us or Akamaru had sensed it. But suddenly they were everywhere.

It was a nightmarish frenzy of bodies and flying, deadly weapons. I was trying desperately to see Ino but she was lost in the mass of bodies and lethal metal. The worry assaulted my chest but I angrily stuffed it down. She could take care of herself.

Then there were only three of the bastards left. It would be easy now. I had full confidence that we would win this.

And then I saw it.

Ino was fighting one of them when one of the others snuck up behind her. I watched in slow motion as the sharp blade slid into her. I watched her eyes widened, watched the sick evil smile stretch across the face of _beast, _watched her fall and hit the ground.

All I saw was red.

The 3 fluckheads were dead and I was running as fast as I could. My legs felt like they were tearing but I had to get her to the hospital.

Ino couldn't die. I wouldn't let her.

_Rage_

Sometimes the enemy did terrible things. Sometimes they killed, other times they beat you so bad you never recovered. They broke your mind and spirit until you lost all sense of who you were and your mind was just a bunch of tattered shards.

People came back bruised, broken, bloodied, insane, _changed._ It was painful to see the effects it had on some people. Watch them crumble and drown in their own misery and psychosis or bury themselves under all the pain and lost dreams until they suffocated.

I could see people on the streets. People who couldn't walk or had some other hideous disfigurement that would never go away. They were the ones who could never forget. They were branded, tattooed with a constant reminder. It was terrible. But it was also an inescapable part of the ninja life.

I knew this. But seeing what they did to her still drove me over the edge.

She limped back to us, her eyes wide, her hands clawing at an invisible enemy. Her lips trembled and her hair was all mussed up. She collapsed before she could reach us and I rushed to her side.

Her wrists were black and purple, her lip cut, half her face mottled with bruises and blood, the other side flushed with fear. Her clothes were ripped and torn, all dirty and rumpled. Angry welts and bruises spanned her thighs and things like bite marks covered her neck.

I knew right then what they had done to her. My heart pounded and blood roared in my ears. Rage filled every bit of my body, propelling me onwards. It wasn't hard to find them. They were still gloating about what they had done. It was all too easy to kill them. To make them suffer. And suffer and die they did.

The rage was still there when I returned, soaked in their blood. But when I saw her battered body and heard her whisper my name with her broken voice the rage seeped away. She was all that mattered and she needed me.

**A.N. Okay so originally it was supposed to be 10 but I ran out of ideas so nine it is. Please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
